fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Tail
|text=white |name=Fox Tail |image= |kanji=狐尾 |romaji=Kitsunebi |master=August Draconus |s-class mages=April Draconus |type= |symbol= |location= Fiore }} Fox Tail (狐尾, Kitsunebi) is a new up and rising in that was once considered an organization rather than an actual guild. It is currently led by Guild Master and Fifth Holy Pillar — August Draconus. The history of Fox Tail prior to it becoming a guild is a great tale that August has stated he promises to tell before he passes on. Location Fox Tail is located in the within Aokigahara Forest. Aokigahara was once a dangerous forest and those that entered would never be able to come out and see the day of light, the "forest of death". August saw the forest as a fitting location for the guild and enter it's boundaries. From what he stated, he defeated the evils from within the forest and cleared it of its curse. Ten kilometers north is the location of a town, which is where Fox Tail goes to do all of its shopping. History Prior to being formed and recognized as a Fox Tail was instead an organization considered a team. From what is known each leader of Fox Tail was a member of the Draconus Family and each possessed their own Dragon Slayer Magic. Fox Tail fought during the First Mage Civil War and surprisingly had survived to the end. Taking down various members that cross their paths. The group formerly existed for the sole purpose of taking out and assassinating dark guild masters. It was during the war that their objectives altered a bit, and they began target entire dark guilds. This way of the mage was thought of by it's first leader, Zachery Draconus, the man who banded the many powerful mages together. He came up with the name after meeting with a nine-tailed and learning what is known as Fox Magic. As documented, Zachery Draconus, the founder of Fox Tail battled with a nine-tailed demon fox. This battle lasted for three days and two nights. During this battle Zachery is severely wound suffering a scar on his back which was the result of the fox clawing him during the duel. In return he was able to take one of the fox's tails, which became the name of the game hence Fox Tail. Strength As an organization, Fox Tail had always been on the level of the other guilds. So much that it was even able to stand tall at the end of a guild war, losing almost no members. The most powerful of generations was the first. Generation I was considered the strongest because of the powerful members if was composed of which helped them gain a name for themselves. At a point in time the even considered Fox Tail a "threat to society". Simply because they weren't considered a . In fact, Zachery was considered the strongest man in the world during this era. There were times where guilds tried hiring Fox Tail to work under them. The second generation hadn't been considered a threat at all, simply because they were overlooked. Around the Generation II's time, the guild had been entirely composed of assassins. Fox Tail was led by the son of the first generations's leader, Zachery Draconus. Gen II began bounty hunting killer the masters of dark guilds. This era was when the rivalry with the dark guild, began. Gen II's leader was incapable of defeating the master of the guild, but instead infiltrated the castle at which the Night Raid's guild master's father lived and killed him. In order to prevent the same from happening to them, Xavier Draconus hired one members from four of the ten noble clans to guard him. Despite most members Fox Tail being somewhat young their strength does not waver. Fox Tail apparently has what is known as a Trump Card. From what is said, a trump card is something beyond that of a Guild Ace. During August's encounter with Sub-Zero he revealed the guild had two trump cards, a powerful technique he utilizes and a guild member.When A Star Comes Crashing The Four Noble Paths Members Magic & Equipment Magic Equipment *' :' Trivia *'Fox Tails original name had been planned out to be ''Fox Fang. However after gaining the opinions of the community it was decided Fox Tail was a much better fit. References Category:Guild Category:Legal Guilds